


fanart for The House at the End of the Street

by Yesitsallmine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: We STAN a Bitchy Sansa, Woodswit I'm sorry, Yur writing is my Quarantine Hyper fixation, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesitsallmine/pseuds/Yesitsallmine
Summary: Formerly DearLordHaveMercyI'mTrash.The image is a little cut off because I am actually trash"Okay, that might have been a bit bitchy,""What, you're an electrician now, too?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	fanart for The House at the End of the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodswit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodswit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the house at the end of the street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122335) by [woodswit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodswit/pseuds/woodswit). 



https://omygwadherewego.tumblr.com/post/645661782840573952

The QUEEN and all 97 of her insecurities.

Yeah I've said it once and I'll say it again: We love a Sansa who's a hot mess.


End file.
